


Alphabetical Adjectives

by LABrats



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-30
Updated: 2012-10-30
Packaged: 2017-11-17 08:27:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/549579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LABrats/pseuds/LABrats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just what the title says. A-Z adjectives and the people that they fit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alphabetical Adjectives

Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter.

Alphabetical adjectives

A is for attitude, which Ginny has plenty of.

B is for Beautiful, which Ron knows that Hermione is.

C is for caring, which Harry is known for.

D is for dismal, what Neville is at potions.

E is for entertaining, what the twins both try to be.

F is for frightening, what Snape is known for being.

G is for geriatric, what Dumbledore is accused of. By me if no one else.

H is for hairy, Hagrid's face is covered in it.

I is for intelligent, what the Ravenclaw house is known for.

J is for jokers, James and Sirius fit that bill.

K is for Kind, what Molly Weasley is.

L is for Loyal, what Hufflepuff is known for.

M is for Murderer. Voldemort and the Death Eaters take that title.

N is for Nice, which Remus is.

O is for orange, like the hair on the Weasley's head.

P is for Paranoid, or Moody. Those are interchangeable now.

Q is for quiet, as Neville truly can be.

R is for raucous, which means loud, and that is what Minister Fudge was.

S is for sly, as Slytherin is known for.

T is for troll, like the one in first year. Or Marcus Flint. Not sure.

U is for unusual, which Tonks truly is.

V is for vivacious, which means lively, and was used to refer to Lilly.

W is for Whimsical, Luna is obviously that.

X is for xenophobic, which is a nice word that starts with x and some muggle out in the wilderness is.

Y is for Yakker. Or talker. And Lavender Brown is that.

Z is for zero, the most common number in Snape's gradebook, and the number of times that he has failed to protect a student.

A/N I had some real problems with these...because I don't have a dictionary nearby. Seriously, X, Y, and Z, what can I put there? Yellow? Does anyone strike you ask yellow? Sorry if I used a verb as an adjective, I ran out of ideas.


End file.
